A Recovering World
A Recovering World is the twelfth and semi-final episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. In this episode, our heroes help rebuild the world once more after the second war and flashbacks of rebuilding the whole world after the First Malastarian War. Also, how they have coped with loss of loved ones, break ups and how new loves begin. Meanwhile, Vulcanus formulates a plan he started thousands of years ago to prepare for his release into the world. Plot Flashbacks from the aftermath of the First Malastarian War showing how people are rebuilding, statues and monuments. Visiting the graves of loved ones, friends and family. Beverly: (narrating) What is family? Flashback of Beverly when she was a little girl playing with her mom and dad. Then we flash to the present as Beverly sees a boy and his sister playing with their mom and dad. A single mom eating ice cream with her son and same-sex parents with kids. Beverly: (narrating) This. But what is friendship? Beverly recalls the time she and Theo played pranks on other kids, when they stood up for one another, when they leaned on each other in tough times, when Theo accepted her without regard for her sexuality. Then Beverly sees children playing together, a little white girl hugging a black boy and smiles. Beverly: (narrating) This. And love, what is it? Beverly sees couples walking hand in hand together, a man proposing to a woman in front of a crowd as she smiles. She recalls her dating with Joanna, comforting her in tough times as well as her being comforted which led to an intimate moment. Theo dating Maria, Kevin dating Rebecca after his break up with Lucy, Fred and his wife having fun with their first child. Beverly: (narrating) This. Family, Friendship and Love are what binds us together. These values are the things that make our world recover from all catastrophic events such as the First Malastarian War. Flashback to governments of the world forming the Global Council in the beginning of reconstruction. People of different races, ethnicities, cultures, religions, skeptics and sexualities helping each other rebuild despite all the hardships. Beverly: (narrating) In many events even before the Malastarians arrival, events such as 9/11, the tsunamis in Asia, and even the atomic bombings. Humans gather together to help rebuild the homes, jobs and businesses that were destroyed, the lives that were destroyed, mourning the dead and remembering all the good things when they were alive. Then we flashback to the rebuilding after the defeat of Fyrus. Beverly: (narrating) Cities fall, but they are rebuilt. Nations fall, but they rise again new and improved for the betterment of all. And I believe that someday, all the suffering, the pain, the hatred, worries and all negativity will end. Flash to the present where we see Beverly seeing everything around her in a positive manner and then walks away. That night at Theo's house, Beverly, Kevin, Yumi, Lucy, Fred, Marianne, Maria, Theo and their families are having a nice dinner sharing a good moment. Even Zack and his wife and kids are there. So are Kimberly and Emily, Kat and her kids as well as Billy. Even Joanna's parents and brothers are there Beverly: So much has happened over a year. Theo: Yeah. A lot, and it's a blessing how things are changing for the better. Such as humans gathering not caring about the differences with faith, compassion and love. God be praised for that. Kevin: I know I'm pretty secular about your views Theo, however, I agree that it's great to see everything changing thanks to our actions. Marianne: I'm happy that we have a child, and families being united. Yumi: Overcoming pain is a process we have to live. Those we care about in the afterlife would be happy to see how we all recover from loss. Maria: My mother and father told me that "Life is a long journey. There will be obstacles that will get in your way of progress. Don't let them stop you". And my favorite prayer is to accept the things that cannot be changed, to have the courage to change the things we can and the wisdom to know the difference. Fred: The greatest gifts that we all have learned in our lives are family, love, friendship and hope. They all toast and proceed to eat and chat on food, friendship, family and above all things...love. We then see the world how the good people live their lives without harming others for what they are, stamping out hatred.The next day we see Beverly and all the others helping rebuild Angel Grove in different places Meanwhile, in the underworld. Vayne: My lord Vulcanus Vulcanus: Is everything ready? Skedar: Yes, our elemental lords are almost gathering together. Vulcanus nods and smiles and sees an image of the Power Rangers in a mirror pool. Vulcanus: So, these are the so-called Power Rangers. Vayne: Yes my lord. The Malastarians were all defeated thanks to them and under the guidance of their predecessors. Skedar: Fyrus believed he had the whole universe in his grasp, yet he underestimated the power of the human soul. He was defeated due to his blind rage, arrogance and overconfidence thinking that he would have no problems conquering Earth, when these heroes united the human race against them. A fitting end for such a fool. Vulcanus: True Skedar. But once our elemental lords begin killing the planet, soon I will be free. Both Earth and the universe, shall be ours. Dark Blaze: I need to work up a sweat my lord Fyrus. Vulcanus: Patience my dear! Patience! Your time shall come soon. The next battle is coming very soon.